Problem
ft. & |rok = 2014 |zruch = 2 (Classic/Mashup) |tanp = Kobieta |mashup = Lovers Duet (Duet Kochanków) |tryb = Solo |piktokolor = Jasnoniebieski |kolorr = Fioletowy Niebieski (Beta) |tekst = Ciemnoróżowy (Classic) Czerwony (Community Remix) Fioletowy (Mashup) |ipikto = 130 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |kod = Problem |Perf = Aurélie Sériné}}"Problem" Ariany Grande i Iggy Azalei z gry Just Dance 2015. Wygląd Tancerki Tancerka jest dziewczyną z długą, różową kitką. Nosi ciemnofioletową czapeczkę golfową z daszkiem. Jasnoniebieską opaskę do włosów, okrągły, ciemnofioletowy kolczyk na jej lewym uchu, jasnoniebieski żakiet, fioletową koszulkę, spódnicę w różowo-fioletowe kratki, i biało-fioletowe adidasy. Tło Kolorowe i w jaskrawych kolorach figury, koła, trójkąty i linie występujące jak w I Kissed a Girl. W niektórych momentach, kolorowe usta się pojawiają. Przed refrenem, kolorowe odłamki występują. Po części Iggy, kolorowa oświata znajduje się za postacią. W refrenie, migające pudełka oraz linie wchodzą i znikają z ekranu, zgodnie z uderzeniami. Złote Ruchy Tryb klasyczny: Złoty Ruch 1. Przenieś ciężar na nogę prawą i skrzyżój swoje ręce, jakbyś uderzał nimi w kierunku ziemi (podobnie jak w fitnessowym układzie do Just Dance) Złoty Ruch 2. W trakcie podnoszenia prawej nogi, umieść swoją prawą rękę na pośladkach oraz lewą rękę na głowie przed szybkim poruszeniem się w kółko. PGM2.png|Złoty Ruch 1 PGM1.png|Złoty Ruch 2 problemgoldmove1.gif|Złoty Ruch 1 problemgoldmove2.gif|Złoty Ruch 2 Mashup: Złoty Ruch 1: P1: '''Wskaż na siebie, '''P2: Wskaż na P1. (Just A Gigolo) Złoty Ruch 2: Zrób półkole swoją prawą ręką. (Me And My Broken Heart) Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Złoty Ruch 1 PMUGM02.png|Złoty Ruch 2 Mashup Problem posiada Mashup do oblokowania o temacie "Lovers Duet" (Duet Kochanków) i zawiera on romantyczne pary. Tancerze (Bez powtórzeń) *''Me And My Broken Heart'' (''JD2015'') GM2 *''Candy'' (''JD2014'') *''A-Punk'' (''JD2'') *''Limbo'' (JD2014) *''Turn Up the Love'' (JD2014) *''Just A Gigolo'' (JD2014) GM1 Remiks Społecznościowy Problem ''ma remiks społecznościowy Następujący gracze w nim występują * Tulioakar96 * Brylon23 * AvionSentier386 * ZappeyPwnz * theevilPolo * frodizinhow * Aerryne * StudMuffinKing1 * WinchesterMoni Obecność w Mashupach ''Problem ''występuje w następujących Mashupach: * [[Love Me Again|''Love Me Again]] (Ex-Girlfriends - Ex-dziewczyny) * ''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only - Tylko Kobiety) Podpisy Problem pojawia się Party Master Mode-ach. Tutaj znajdują się podpisy nadawane nazwom jego kroków tanecznych: * Ragga Pumps Ciekawostki *To jest druga piosenka Ariany Grande w serii, pierwsza będąca The Way w Just Dance 2014, trzecia będąca Bang Bang i czwarta ''Break Free'' jako darmowe DLC, obydwa także w Just Dance 2015. * Jest to pierwsza piosenka Iggy Azalei w serii, drugą jest Black Widow w tej samej grze. *To jest druga piosenka, w której Big Sean gościnnie występuje. Jego pierwszą taką piosenką jest Wild ''w in ''Just Dance 2014. **W Just Dance 2015, Big Sean jest wymieniony jako "szeptacz" w refrenie Problemu. Jednak, w iTunes, zaledwie Ariana Grande i Iggy Azalea są wymienione jako artystki tej piosenki. *Jest to także pierwszy układ solo do piosenki Ariany Grande, łącznie z ''Break Free''. *Trenerka wygląda podobnie do tancerek z ''Just Dance'' oraz ''I Kissed a Girl''. * To jest pierwsza piosenka w Just Dance 2015 w menu. * Choreografia jest inspirowana Arianą w teledysku i na koncertach. * Jeśli ma się wrażliwy wzrok, powinno się być ostrożnym oglądając to, ponieważ tło może uszkodzić oczy lub wywołać napady padaczkowe u ludzi z epilepsją, ze względu na jaskrawe kolory i migające trójkąty oraz pudełka. **Błyskotliwe kółka (jak żółte, jasnozielone itd.) są również zbyt jasne i tak naprawdę promieniują za bardzo, co równie dobrze powoduje napady padaczkowe. W tym wypadku, tło jest światłami stroboskopowymi. * Niektóre elementy tła, jak błyskające światła, śledzą bit piosenki. *Postać ta jest na jednym z ośmiu etykietek prezentowych Just Dance. *Remiks Społecznościowy do tej piosenki został usunięty. * Jej rękawiczka była wstępnie neonowo zielona, jednak w końcowym wydaniu gry jest niebiesko-fioletowa. * Oglądając gameplay z Gamescomu , można zauważyć, że strzałki i kółko, które reprezentują rękawiczkę są czerwone, nawet pomimo tego, że jej rękawiczka była już zmieniona z neonowo niebieskiej na fioletową. * Na ikonie Mashupu, spodnie tancerza z Me And My Broken Heart ''są niebieskie zamiast pomarańczowych, natomiast kołnierz tancerki jest niebieski zamiast czerwonego. W Mashupie jednak, te części garderoby są w normalnych kolorach. * Choreografia ta używa ruchy taneczne z układu scenowego dla ''Where Have You Been od tancerzy tylnych. * Tancerka do tej piosenki wygrała drugie Rozdanie Nagród Just Dance w kategorii "Ulubiona Tancerka". Galeria obrazków 10616467_10152659130404711_2641906310939848570_n.jpg JD2015_screen_PROBLEM_XONE_3_GC_140813_10am_1407876642.jpg problemjustdance2015.jpg|Problem ProbMU.png|Mashupowy kwadracik cutmypic (21).png problem_cover.png Problem Square Thingy.png pbg1.jpg pbg2.jpg Fondo_2.jpg Fondo.jpg Fondo_3.jpg just-dance-2015.jpg|Just Dance 2015: Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea i Big Sean - Problem oraz Miley Cyrus - 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando, Problem, 4x4,You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Built For This i Love Is All 10609440_10152714338504711_6663684108177831682_n.jpg|Masz problem w szkole? Taniec łagodzi obyczaje. problemmu_cover.png|Ikona mashupu 007873.jpg|Tancerka 418px-Screen_Shot_2014-09-08_at_5.10.16_PM.png 03-Problem.png|Awatar File:10887903 1028535813830384 2035218551 n.jpg|Błąd w mniaturze Mashupu, który zawiera w sobie układ z piosenki Problem Problem Pictos.png|Piktogramy Problem 170218.gif ProblemCoach.jpg Problem.png 11026122_630654793736641_7210319801885806293_n.jpg Galeria Wideo File:Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea File:Problem_-_Ariana_Grande_ft._Iggy_Azalea_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Community Remix) - 5* Stars en:Problem es:Problem Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2015 Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2015 China Kategoria:Wyrecyklingowane ruchy Kategoria:Elementy rapu Kategoria:Piosenki z Remiksem Społecznościowym